TWT Contest: Teddy Bear Trouble
by Original509
Summary: Awwww, Fred has given Anna a nice present. Of course, that same present cause mischief for the Time Warp Trio and Anna. They are now stuck in a time of desperation and lost hope. Will they ever go back to their time? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I never wrote a TWT fanfic, but I figure, with the Crazzy885 contest, I might as well go for it. Go easy, cause I'm new at writing this kind of FanFiction (I usually did anime)**

**Mostly revolves around Fred and Anna (no, not a pairing), but there's Joe and Sam..and maybe even the girls of 2105 (or 2095, if you want to follow the book).**

**Discalimer: I do not own Time Warp Trio. If I did, Joe would've been mine ;)**

* * *

Anna stared at the nicely-wrapped present that was given to her just recently. She looked up at the giver, who was Fred. She was a bit surprised; this was awfully nice for Fred, and she really didn't expect a present from him, especially one that has such pretty wrapping paper. Joe and Sam were also surprised by Fred, and a little wary. Something was up. Maybe they're springs that would spring out at her and scare the heck out of her. Maybe they're a dirty pair of socks that Fred found under the bed, and decided to just throw into a box and give to Anna. Maybe, as a joke, he put, ahem, ladies underwear in the box (he pulled that stunt last year, and got a sock in the nose from Joe)

What was in that box?

Anna tentatively opened it, expecting the worst to happen. Joe closed his eyes. and Sam cringed and waited. Both were expecting the worst. She lifted the cover, and saw...

...a teddy bear?

Anna blinked, unsure how to react. A teddy bear? She observed it, and was even more shocked to see that it was clean, store-bought, actually. It was a very cute teddy bear. It was purple, with a little red bow on its neck and a beady brown eyes. The bow had a pretty, red, heart-shaped brooch. It was adorable, and Anna, though a tomboy, could not help but squeal. "Oh, Fred, this is so cute! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She threw herself on Fred, and squeezed tightly. Fred was abashed, and awkwardly patted Anna on the back. "Yeah...you're welcome." Anna sill clung on, and Fred felt his two best friends's eyes on him, making him all the more embarrassed. "Ok, ok, that's enough hugging. Now please get off!" He pushed her away lightly, but Anna still had that smile on her face as she reached into the box and held the purple teddy. She held it to her face and cooed to it, like it was a baby. "So cute."

Joe rolled his eyes, and ushered his sister into her room. "Ok, we get it, the teddy is so cute you just want to die, yadda yadda yadda. Now stay in there until Mom comes home with the cake." He made sure Anna was in her room, closed the door, and turned to Fred, his arms crossed and face still suspicious. "Ok, what's the joke?"

"Joke?" Fred questioned innocently.

This time Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Fred, you have to admit this pretty uncharacteristic of you to do something so...nice, especially for Anna." He saw Fred's blank look, and he sighed. "Uncharacteristic: Something out of character. Something you usually won't do."

"Like give a gift that's actually appropriate," Joe shot, obviously referring to the infamous underwear gift of last year. "So, tell us. What's the joke? Did you steal it from a baby?"

"No?" said the annoyed blonde. "How can you suggest that? I'm not _that_ heartless."

"Did you rub it with something smelly so the bear would stink?" Sam suggested, since Fred did the same thing with his backpack not too long ago. It took forever to eradicate the awful smell of nacho cheese off of the backpack...

Fred shook his head, looking very serious. Joe continued staring suspiciously. "No tricks, no scams?"

The blonde adjusted his blue cap, a scowl on his face. "What? Can't a guy just buy a teddy bear for his best friend's sister on her birthday and not be asked?"

"No," the other two deadpanned. Sam added, "What I find surprising is that you could have just bought her a plain brown teddy bear, but instead, you bought a very girly one with a bow . What does that say?"

Joe frowned, almost looking threatening. "What _are_ you saying? Do you have a crush on Anna?"

Fred laughed. "You're not serious. Anna? She's just a little kid. She's not cute for me." Joe punched him hard on the arm, and Fred cringed and rubbed his arm. He glared at Sam and Joe. "Come on, guys, I'm serious. You want the whole story? Here." He sighed deeply. "I was shopping with my mom in this stuffy thrift store when I saw this purple bear, and I figured that since Anna's birthday's coming up, I might as well buy it for her. Happy?"

Joe and Sam gave side glances, the two of them having a silent debate on whether to believe him. Finally, Joe patted Fred on the back and said, "We might as well believe that. Come on, we'll play video games while we wait for the cake. I hear it's chocolate..."

* * *

Anna tenderly stroked the violet teddy bear and snuggled with it in bed that night. Anna Arthur wasn't the type to snuggle with a stuffed animal, especially at 10 (she considered herself too mature for that, and cuddling stuffed animals was too 'girly' for her), but this bear was so cute! She smiled as she closed her eyes and pressed her face against the teddy's. It was so soft. She can't believe that a guy like Fred actually bought this for her. She fingered the heart-shaped brooch on the bear's bow and fell asleep, her finger resting on the brooch.

Everything was calm and quiet as Anna slept. But then the brooch started glowing red, and shine brightly. The teddy bear's beady eyes seem to light up, and red mist started to occur.

Suddenly, everything _wasn't _so quiet and calm anymore...

* * *

**Hmmm, not sure if I like this, but that's just me. Please review the story, and do not flame me. After all, this is my first TWT fic, I'm not used to writing cartoon fics. **

**Does anyone watch the Hub? I always wondered if people who had watched DK watch its replacement channel. Just curious.**

**Peace, love and happiness to all, and remember to be careful what you wish for**

**And that things aren't always what they seem. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna hasn't slept that well in a while. A looong while. This teddy bear was doing wonders for sighed quietly and curled up tighter, wrapped in her soft blanket. A gush of wind blew through her, and she shivered and curled even tighter, trying to make herself warmer on the hard, cold ground.

Hold on. Cold, hard ground? Wasn't she supposed to be in her bed? Her comfy, cozy bed?

Anna's eyes snapped wide open, and found herself on the cold, concrete sidewalk. She seemed to be out on the streets, but why? If she didn't know any better, she'd think this was some sick joke Joe pulled.

But he wouldn't do something _that _mean, right?

But here was she, _outside_, with only her teddy bear and her blanket. Where was she? She observed the scene around her. Everything here looked gray-the sky, the buildings, the empty road and even the faces of people.

That's what mystified her. She seemed to be surrounded by gaunt people, looking as if if the world came to an end. It seems as if there was a hobo on every corner of the area. Rarely did she ever actually see a hobo, but now it looks like they're most common sight. She never saw anything as depressing as this. What's going on? Is she even in New York anymore?

"Lost?"

Anna jumped, and turned to see a very skinny man, possibly in his mid-30s. He could possibly give Sam a run for his money. Actually, Anna mused, maybe everyone could give him a run for his money. Everyone looks starved. But why?

"Are you lost?" the man repeated, his bushy eyebrows raised. "If you want, I can take you home to my family, and you can wait there until you're reunited with your parents."

Anna raised her eyebrows. Unlike some other girls her age, she wasn't stupid. Her mom taught her a million times that she shouldn't go off with strangers.

All of a sudden, a little girl came up to the man and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. It shocked Anna, even scared her a bit to see how delicate she looked. _What's going on?_

The girl peered at Anna with her large, dark, haunting eyes. "Who's that, daddy? Where are her parents?"

The man patted her, and cast a pitying glance at Anna, which would've made her blood boil if she wasn't so confused. "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe we should take her home and feed her some food. She looks starved."

Anna touched her cheek, wondering if it looked hollow like these people. She looked around, and saw the same thing: hopelessness, despair, extreme hunger.

Shivering, she held her teddy bear tight, and whispered a wish that Joe would come get her.

* * *

"Anna! When are you going to come out?"

Joe sighed and stood against the wall next to Anna's door. He's been standing there for the past 10 minutes, waiting for her. He planned to go shoot some hoops with Sam and Fred, and Anna wanted to come along. But she's taking forever, which led Joe to wonder why girls always take so long.

After another minuted of waiting, Joe got tired, and knocked on the door. "Anna? Anna, I'm going to come in, now."

Unsure of what to expect, he opened the door, and saw...nothing. That's what got him confused. Where's Anna?

He looked around the room, wondering. The beds looked slept in, and everything seemed neat. Everything seems normal.

But where's Anna?

Joe wandered, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He heard 2 pairs of fett bounding up the stairs, and whirled to see Sam and Fred behind him, looking slightly annoyed.

"Dude, where were you?" Fred asked, the irritation clear in his tone. "I've been waiting in the basketball court with him-" he jerked his thumb at Sam, who was also annoyed "-and it's so annoying to just wait and hear him yak on and on on how today was the day of the start of some depression or something-"

"It's true, Fred," Sam interrupted. "Today is October 29, and years ago, in 1929, the stock market crashed and caused the Great Depression, which is the worst depression America has gone through."

"Whatever, Sam, this Great Depression or something like that has nothing to do with hoops."

"But it does have to do with our history report on it, which is due tomorrow."

"Have any of you seen Anna?" Joe intervened. He knew the answer already, but didn't want Fred and Sam's squabble to esculate any further.

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's in the bathroom or something."

Sam let his Harry Potter-glasses-covered eyes observe, and rested on a calender on the Anna's wall. "Wait-look at that." He ran over and pointed at the date.

Fred and Joe stared at the date. "October 29. What's so special about that?" Joe asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, no, no. Look at the _year._"

"1929," Fred said slowly. "October 29, 1929."

"1929?" Joe echoed. "Why does Anna have a 1929 calender?"

Sam opened his mouth and pressed his finger on the date. But when he did, red smoke appeared. Sam looked down at it, shrieked and jumped back. "W-W-What is that?"

Joe and Fred were too stunned to answer, and even if they came up with an answer for this, there wasn't time to say it. The red mist consumed them, and soon they were gone.

* * *

**Heh, heh. I really didn't mean to put this off so long. I'm not sure I'll make the deadline, but even if I didn't I'll still try to finish it. I'm really sorry for taking so long. I also didn't mean it to be so short. I'll try harder with the next chapter (which I'm also typing right now. Multi-typing!)**


End file.
